This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A signal waveform can take the form of a surface traveling wave that travels along a continuous surface, which may have use in various applications. Depending on the frequency of the signal, a surface traveling wave traveling along a surface may be reflected when the wave encounters various types of surface irregularities. While attempts have been made using various materials to address the issue of these reflections, such attempts are limited in their capability. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus and method that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.